fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satin Kane
Satin Kane is an unknown Magic Council investigator who investigates all forms of Dark Guild activity, previously being a Dark Mage himself. He is a high A-class level mage. He has a deep desire to defeat Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia simultaneously in battle. Appearance Satin Kane has medium length black hair and cattleya colored eyes. He is light skinned. He stands below average height with a lean build. A cigarette is usually inside of his mouth. He normally wears a blue tuxedo with black dress pants, and formal shoes. Underneath his external clothing was a light coating of black armor. White gloves covered his hands. He usually has a bored look on his face, however when excited drops into an insane happiness. Personality Satin is a completely deranged person. He uses his forms of Magic to harm those who attempt to get in the way of his job, and somewhat enjoys it, revealing his slight sadistic tendencies. He cares nothing of how other people feel, and is excited when he gets a good fight. Satin enjoys destruction, and wishes for the world to go back to its "original" form, where everyone fights to survive. He equivalates himself to God, and believes that by killing he releases people from their pain. He dislikes people who harm him, and whenever seriously injured tries with all his power to inflict harm on everything in sight. He does not care whether or not he succeeds in his job. History When Satin was born X762, June 22. His mother died in childbirth, causing a deep scar on his father and leaving him to be isolated by his friends and ignored by his own father. However, during a battle with bandits his father was murdered. This incident caused him to lose his sanity before he murdered his assailant and went onto becoming a well-known criminal. He was involved with several Dark Guilds in his life, however whenhe left he made sure no one was left alive from the guild. He had brief encounters with Oracian Seis during this, and was actually offered to join the guild, before it had six members, however he adamantly refused, and instead attempted to murder the Dark Guild with a smile on his face, despite the fact that he himself knew that he was not stronger than them. Later on he battled an entire squad of the Magic Council, defeating many before he was captured. Three years later, when Dark Guild activity began to rise the Magic Council gave him an offer as they needed someone with inside knowledge to put a stop to it. To free himself he accepted the offer from the Magic Council however he was required to work for them, and capture all Dark Guilds. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Satin is exceptionally fast for his age, being capable of leaving dust trails in his wake at half of his top speed. At his top speed he can leave sounds that appear to come from multiple places at once. Enhanced Magical Power: Satin possesses a vast amount of magical power. Not to a level equivalent to that of a Wizard Saint, however enough to create powerful aura's. Proficient Weapon Wielder: Satin has trained to use many different forms of weapons, and is decent with several. Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Aisu Meiku): Satin is an expert Ice-Make user. He is proficient in Static Ice-Make and specializes in Dynamic Ice-Make. He can use a combination of the two with relative ease, however combining high-level spells drains him if used to quickly. Static Ice-Make Spells * Ice-Make: Sword: Satin creates a sword of ice for melee combat. This ice blade can battle against normal swords. * Ice Make: Lance: Satin creates ice lances that shoot toward his target from the ground, that shred through skin. * Ice-Make: Shield: Satin creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it, however if the power of the attack exceeds the durability of the ice it can break it. His shields looks like a spiral. * Ice-Make: Saucer: Satin creates a giant spinning ice disk that he launches at his target, which can shred through solid rock. * Ice-Make: Arrows: Satin forms multiple ice arrows between his hands before he launches them towards his target(s). * Ice-Make: Trident: Satin forms a trident of ice in his hands, which can stand against normal swords. * Ice-Make: Gauntlet: Satin forms ice gauntlets on his hands. * Ice-Make: Pistol: Satin forms a small pistol in his hand before he fires six bullets from it. Dynamic Ice Make Spells * Ice-Make: Eagle: Satin forms several eagles that fly to his target and strike them, these eagles possess the capability to move around. * Ice-Make: Snow Dragon: Satin creates an ice dragon that rushes against its target and attempts to bite them. * Ice-Make: Wings: Satin forms ice wings on his back that allow him to fly. By charging magic into the wings Satin can regenerate wounds on them. * Ice-Make: Wolf Pack: Satin forms ten wolves that launch themselves at the opponent in an attempt to pin the target. * Ice-Make: Snow Tiger: A followup to Ice-Make: Wolf Pack Satin sends the tiger to finish off an opponent. * Ice-Make: Gorilla: Satin forms a large gorilla whose physical strength can rival that of his Ice-Make: Snow Dragon. * Ice-Make: Polar Bear: Satin forms a polar bear made of ice which can be used in conjunction with Ice-Make: Snow Tiger. * Ice-Make: Diamond Cage: Satin shots wind at an opponent, forming a diamond-esque sphere of ice on the target's body. However, the sphere loses its hardness the farther away it gets from the him, until it shatters, so he keeps it close. * Ice-Make: Dragonfly: Satin creates dragonflies that shoot towards his target. * Ice-Make: Hydra: Satin's most powerful dynamic Ice-Make spell. It creates a large ice hydra, however it cannot regenerate it's heads as it requires to much magical power. It can however shoot blasts of ice. Dynamic Ice-Make and Static Ice-Make Combination Spells: * Ice-Make: Eagle Arrows: Satin clasps his hands together before slowly unclasping them, forming a mixture of arrows and eagles before he launches them at the opponent, causing an unpredictability factor as the eagles can still move. Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): Satin is capable of using powerful Ice Magic spells with little strain, however he is incapable of using powerful moves such as Iced Shell as it requires to much magical power. * Arrow Blitz:: Satin freezes a average sized amount of water into ice, separating it to form arrows before he fires them. * Crescendo: Satin uses his magic to freeze an opponent, sending the prison higher and higher into the air. Trivia * Satin despite his name - hates satin. * Arrow Blitz is based off of Hitsugaya's Guncho Tsurara. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Magic Council Military